


Under the Blue and Pink Lights

by Midnighttears



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Harems, Jealousy, Leashes, M/M, Multiple Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29920272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnighttears/pseuds/Midnighttears
Summary: Every other week, some goal tenders take a night off to forget about their worries and go for some sexual fun.
Relationships: Anton Khudobin/Tuukka Rask, Jake Allen/Jaroslav Halak, Jaroslav Halak/Carey Price, Jaroslav Halak/Tuukka Rask
Kudos: 6





	Under the Blue and Pink Lights

"So, do you know who you're going to pick for tonight?" Jaro asked as he buttoned up his suit jacket. It was that time again, harem night, and this time Jaro and Tuuk got master privileges. They basically ran the show tonight and got to choose who would be the lucky four to come up to the 2nd level balcony area with them. Not only that, but there was a possibility that they could get frisky with the two companions they picked.

"Oh god, I don't know." Tuuk sighed, adjusting his tie. He knew he wanted Doby, this was one of the few times he got to see him seeing how they now played in separate conferences. "Let me guess who you're picking, Price?"

"Yep, are you ready yet?" Jaro asked

"Yeah come on, let's go."

~~~

"So, how's the harem so far?" Jordan asked, looking at his younger companion. This was Ville's first trip to the harem and he looked a little confused.

"It's...different." Ville commented looking around the neon blue and pink lit room. It was luxurious no doubt, but he didn't expect there to be this man people, at least half the league's goalies were here. "Are we overdressed?" Ville asked. The two of them were in short sleeved button up white shirts, blue bow ties and satin pants.

"Nah every one does there own thing, just make sure you don't wear formal suits like the ones we wear before games." Jordan's faces had a hint of envy on it. "That's the masters dress code, we just wear stuff that either makes us look submissive, sexy, or both."

"I see...um, anything else to know about?" Ville questioned with a shy expression on his face.

"Well a couple things, for starters we determine who get to be the master or masters first thing before the other masters get here seeing how masters can't get that role two sessions in a row. As you may know, next time it's going to be Fleury and Lehner." Ville nodded, listening to what the slightly older man had to say. "Anyways, in case you get picked, you're going to go up there." Jordan said as he pointed to the balcony.

"The balcony?" Ville questioned. "What's so special about well...that?"

"Well for one the couches are really soft and plush, they're leather." Binn explained. "Not to mention you might get into some action if you know what I mean." Binn raised and lowered his eye brows a couple times, making Ville blush. "Now some people have these different personas, Doby and Bishop go by the Dallas Ditzes, they basically act like a couple of air headed valley girls cuz some guys dig that or something, I don't know." Jordan went on and on about everyone's persona until something caught Husso's eyes.

"What about those two, the ones in the matching red outfits." Binn turned to look and saw Price and his ex, Jake Allen. they were piratically in the same red lingerie except for one difference. Carey was made of out a sparkly fabric with black lace, while Allen's was red velvet with black silk. No doubt they looked good, damn good, but Jordan was jealous about their new relationship together.

"Oh, them." You could practically hear the jealousy in his voice. He sighed knowing that if he didn't answer, Ville would keep asking about it. "That's my ex and his new hookup." Binn rolled his eyes a bit. "His hookup is actually one of the 'Big Three.'"

"Big three, what's that mean?" Jordan was getting sick of playing 20 questions but if he wanted Ville to come back with him, he'd have to answer.

"They're three men with big dicks and who apparently are the best in bed too." Jordan explained. "Price is one of them, then there's Vasilevskiy, and finally there's-"

Jordan was interrupted by the sound of the doors opening and see two well dressed figures. Everyone turned to look and started to cheer. "Him." Jordan simply stated as Jaro sauntered their way to the front. Jaro and Tuuk had their different ways of greeting everyone as the masters of the harem. Jaro was a bit more shy, simply waving with a hint of bashfulness. It's not every day he'd get this kind of praise. Tuuk on the other hand went all out with his flirting. Flirtatiously complimenting people, blowing kisses, but what everyone wanted to see was 'The Wink.' When Tuukka winked at you, you were going to that balcony.

"Tuukka!" Anton called and waved at him. Tuuk turned to look at him and made his way to their table.

"Anton, baby, how's my favorite Dallas Ditz doing tonight?" Tuuk asked giving him a seductive look.

"I was good before, but now that you're here I'm like, even better." Anton flirted, adding a little giggle at the end.

"That's good to-"

"Tuukka! Come on!" Jaro called.

"Well I gotta go." Tuuk said "Talk later baby." Tuuk looked Anton his eyes and gave him 'The Wink.'

Anton could help but giggle again. "Bye sweetheart!" he called.

"Anton, you're like, so lucky!" Bishop complimented.

"Well when you look this good you can't help it." The two of the giggled and looked up at the front where Tuuk and Jaro were, ready to make their picks.

"Alright everyone, we do indeed have our picks for the balcony!" Jaro announced. The room cheered and waiting in anticipation. "For my picks, I'd personally like to take Price and Allen with me." Price and Allen looked at each other and smiled.

"And for my picks, I'd like to Doby aaand..." Tuuk acted like he was building suspense but in reality he still had no idea who he was taking. _'Ok, first person you notice, pick them.'_ He thought to himself. Soon he laid his eyes on someone and without really thinking he pointed to them and said, "You!"

"M-Me?"

"Yeah...you!" Everyone was surprised at his picked, even Tuuk was surprised at who he picked. His finger was pointing directly at Jordan Binnington.


End file.
